doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora the Kid
'Dora the Kid '(ドラ・ザ・キッド Dora za Kiddo) One of the prominent members of The Doraemons and amongst the last to obtain the 'Bestfriend Telecard', along with Doraemon. Kid works as a deputy in the American frontier along with his colleague: the old sheriff and his grandaughter, Annie. At some point, he joins the Time Patrol as a special agent. A cowboy whose aspiration to become the best marksmen in the universe, and to take a flight and explore the stars; despite his fear of heights. Though he always said that girls are troublesome; he is actually sweet and romantic when it comes to dealing with girls. Kid's variant of Doraemon's fourth-dimensional Pocket is the four-dimensional hat (四次元ハット yonjigen hatto) which always sitting on his head. Personality Kid is a hot-headed and stubborn individual, who rarely asks for other's assistance. In the first meeting with Doraemon; he declined his offer to befriend him, believing that a lone wolf is best on his own. Though in the latter, he acknowledge Doraemon and joins the circle. This can be seen in the first volume of "The Doraemons - Doraemon Game Comic", a manga that portray the early adventures of the 'The Doraemons' by Fujiko F. Fujio in collaboration with several people such as Tanaka Michiaki and Mitani Yukihiro. He's also extremely loyal and doesn't hesitate to sacrifice himself to help his friends and those who in need. Kid also has a tendency to claiming "so hungry, can't move..." whenever his stomach is empty. Favorite way to eat Dorayaki He prefers his dorayaki with mustard and ketchup. Skills and abilities Dora the Kid is an esteemed sharpshooter whose skills was known far and wide. His weapons of choice is the Air Gun bestowed to him by Dorami. The only one who could rivaled his prowess is Nobita and a handful of people in the world. In the Robot Audition; he was invited to join the Time Patrol department, because of his calibre. Kid has been dubbed as the third smartest member of the Doraemons. It was numerously shown that Kid was intelligent and quick-witted, especially when dealing with unpredictable situations. His ability to uses his sorrounding though his knowledge of Biology, Physics, Chemistry has greatly supported him in dealing with things in innovative way. After joining the Time Patrol, it seems that Kid has gained knowledge in criminal law to a certain degree. Weakness Dora the kid suffers from chronic acrophobia. Though ironic, he frequenty trapped himself in it (partaking in hot-air balloon race, travelling by spacecraft, rides roller coaster, etc). Only under special circumstances, he is willing to face his fear (e.g. flying blindfolded with his hand hold firmly). Relationships Dorami Kid's love interest and girlfriend is Dorami, Doraemon's sister. In the "Doraemons Game Comic" Vol. 2; the academy was in the middle of arranging Dorami's graduation, before being seized by the scrapped old robots that had been replaced, to improve the school's teaching facilities. She summon The Doraemons through her brother's card, and together (mostly with Kid), they managed saved the day. Their love blossoms after the incident, and Doraemon seems to gave consent to their relationship. Even though they argues a lot, they truly love each other. Usually their fight ends as fast as it started, with both apologizing to each other. This was shown several times: Once Dorami scowls him that she dislikes men who are hot-headed. Kid did not give it much thought, thinking it was just usual bickering, and it will soon die out. But he got anxious when it turns out that she didn't visit him over the christmas. Thus, he asked for Doraemon's assistance to cure his bad temper. Despite the concerns; Kid insist on using the 'Arrow of Reverse' to reverses his personality, which ends up slowing his movements, talking in a funny way, even delaying his rapid fires. After struggling with several goons; its revealed that Dorami had been working part time to buy him a cake as a christmas present. Kid munched it all up with glee and the two made up. There were another incident where Dorami is weeping about the fact that Kid, uses her present (the air gun) to hurt others. She made him promise not to use it for violence, with her chime as a reminder. In the end, Kid managed to keep his promise to defeats outlaws without using the gun (at least technically). He was the only one who could tell who was the real Dorami when Granton disguised himself as her. Kid yelled, "Dorami isn't a crybaby!" Doraemon Amongst all of the Doraemons; Kid is especially bonded with Doraemon, since the beginning of their adventures. As his girlfriend's brother, Kid often ask for his assistance in dealing with Dorami. Nobita One of the few people whose shooting skill is on equal terms with Kid. The two are friends, but often duels to compete which one is better between them. Trivia * His Air Gun is colored silver but the regular ones were colored gray. * He is often seen riding his robotic horse friend, Edo. * He had a glass display of his Air Gun collection, which installed at his home. * Throughout the story, it seems that Kid is often used in some type of love stories. For example: 'Titanic the Ghost Ship' chapter in the "Doraemons Special" Vol. 7 manga, where a lady named Rose has fallen for him. * In the manga publications by Tora Aman (Malaysian manga publication company), Dora the Kid's name is also "Dora Zakitsudo", his name in romaji. * His ears aren't seenable in The Doraemons manga,possibly they are in his cowboy hat.But it is changed later. Gallery The doraemons dora the kid by mugenmusouka-d4whicx from USA.gif dorazaki.jpg|Apparance in Doraemon's Birth film. Plus mustard & ketchup.jpg|Dorayaki + Mustard and Ketchup External links Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Robot Cats Category:The Doraemons Characters Category:Male Robot Category:Relationships Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:Friends of doraemon